Patrice Pike
Patrice Pike is the lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist for the Austin-based band Sister Seven. Sister Seven Patrice and Sister Seven toured the United States and Western Europe in support of three independent releases and three major label albums. From Sister Seven’s jam-band beginnings to their Billboard-charting radio singles, they headlined clubs and supported major event tours. Jordan Harper writing for the Riverfront Times, St Louis said: :There is no record of Patrice Pike having to lift up a cauldron of water and hot coals with her forearms, branding the symbol of an ancient musical order on her wrists as she earned her chops. Other than that, Pike’s path to music pretty much resembled her skills...You can hear it in her voice. It isn’t the over-trained perfection of a vibrato-obsessed diva...When she barks, when she pleads, when she seduces, it is with intent and you feel what she wants you to feel. Over the years Patrice Pike performed onstage with many artists including Dave Matthews, Sarah McLachlan, Natalie Merchant, Blues Traveler, the Allman Brothers and the Indigo Girls as well as opening sets for Ray Charles, Cake, Soul Asylum, Cheap Trick, The Neville Brothers and more. The disbanding of Sister Seven and the release of her first full length solo studio album Fencing Under Fire as well as the recent live unplugged CD Live at the Brushwood Lounge has established Patrice Pike as an independent artist. Patrice recorded Fencing Under Fire with former band mate and co-owner of her label Zainwayne Records along with Jim Watts and Ethan Allan and released the album in 2002. Her single “Ms. Ramona” was in the top ten most added on AAA stations for several weeks being the only totally independent album with no major label or major indie ties on the charts alongside Sonny Landreth, Dar Williams, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds and David Grey. Patrice’s most recent success points to her songwriting skill, as she along with co-writers Wayne Sutton, Darrell Phillips, and Sean Phillips have been awarded Grand Prize Overall and First Prize Rock for their song “My Three Wishes” in the USA Songwriting Competition. In the same competition “Nobody Knows” took Top 10 in Pop. Her sense for lyrics and melody now winning international recognition, having competed with 32,500 entries from all over the world. Most recently Patrice’s song “Unraveling” garnered an honorable mention in the 2005 Mountain Stage NewSong Contest, presented by Performing Songwriter magazine. Patrice’s thoughts now about the dream: :I’ve discovered over the years in all the people I’ve met that community is a state of mind. It’s a way of living in the world. I still want to build that community into a tangible space, as some other great people are doing around the world, despite the dominant paradigm. For now that dream has sustained my life, living through art and communication. What a crazy life! I am so grateful to the people who listen to my music for giving me that. Thank you, Thank You, Thank You. Rock Star: Supernova In 2006, Patrice appeared as a finalist on the CBS reality show Rock Star: Supernova, a show that documents the search of the band Supernova's new lead singer. Throughout the show, Patrice met a lot of positive review with her performances, including her showcase of her original song, "Beautiful Thing." Supernova ultimately decided that Patrice was not right for the band. Host Dave Navarro advised Patrice to seek a solo career, giving her a nod for her talent. Supernova is composed of Tommy Lee, Gilby Clarke, and Jason Newsted. Discography Singles "Know What You Mean" * #18 R&R Hot AC * #21 Billboard Hot AC * #76 Billboard Hot 100 Albums Little Sister *''Freedom Child'' - Independent (Crystal Clear Sound / Bay Leaf Productions) *''Little Sister'' - Rhythmic Records / Crystal Clear Sound *''Free Love & Nickel Beer'' – EMI Sister Seven *''Sister Seven'' *''This The Trip'' – Arista *''Live'' *''Wrestling Over Tiny Matters''– Arista ** “My Three Wishes” – Overall Grand Prize and First Prize Rock Winner of the 2004 Songwriting Competition **“Nobody Knows” Patrice Pike and the Black Box Rebellion *''Fencing Under Fire'' – ZainWayne Records *''Flat 13'' – EP – ZainWayne Records *''New Cool Sampler'' – ZainWayne Records *''Live at the Brushwood Lounge'' – ZainWayne Records See also *Music of Austin External links *Patrice Pike website *Discussing sexuality *Rock Star Supernova's Patrice Pike Category:American rock singers Category:American rock guitarists Category:American female singers Category:Rockstar: Supernova contestants Category:American female guitarists Category:Bisexual musicians Category:LGBT musicians from the United States